Unleashed
by GeneralKota
Summary: Inspiriert von der Storyline des neuen Star Wars Spieles Force Unleashed 2- gute Idee? Schlechte Idee?


Zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Tag. Der Tag, der alles verändert hatte. Obwohl dieser Tag so viele Jahre her war, quälten ihn die Erinnerungen immer wieder. Fast jede Nacht. Vermutlich jede Nacht, wenn er sich an jeden Traum erinnern könnte. Ihr Name wurde zwar immer seltener genannt, die Erinnerung an sie war jedoch allgegenwärtig. 20 Jahre ist es her, dass er das letzte mal das Leuchten ihrer Augen sah, den Klang ihrer Stimme hörte und ihren Herzschlag spürte.

Er hatte seitdem mit niemanden über das Ereignis gesprochen. Vermutlich dachte er, die Gefühle und Erinnerungen würden verblassen, wenn er es, oder besser gesagt sie, einfach totschweigen würde. Er kam bis jetzt zurecht, doch das sollte sich schlagartig ändern. Als er an diesem Morgen erwachte, spürte er es. Er konnte die Ratlosigkeit und Unruhe der Ratsmitglieder spüren und versuchte sich einzureden, dass dieser Umstand vermutlich auf eine anstehende Mission zurückzuführen sei. Tja das hoffte er jedenfalls. Als er in den Raum hereingebeten wurde, war die Anspannung förmlich greifbar. Minutenlang herrschte Stille und er wurde zunehmend nervös. Was wollten sie von ihm? Er war doch erst von einer Mission mit Obi Wan zurückgekehrt. Er beobachtete den Verkehr, der draußen herrschte, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Sie ist am Leben." Dieser Satz kam wie eine riesige Welle. Er überwältigte ihn und spülte seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit vollkommen davon.

Die Ratsmitglieder durchbohrten ihn mit ihren Blicken und versuchten etwas von seiner Gefühlslage zu erfassen, doch sein mentaler Schild war mit der Zeit beinahe Undurchdringbar geworden. Zumindest für die meisten Jedi. Meister Yoda konnte ihn noch immer lesen wie ein Buch. Die Stille welche gefühlte Stunden andauerte, beschloss Meister Windu sie zu brechen.

„ Hast du es gewusst?" Qui Gon war perplex. Gewusst? Wie sollte er das wissen und normal weiterleben hätte können? Getrennt von ihr? Er hatte ihre Leiche gesehen, sie berührt und sie beklagt. Wie hätte er ohne sie zum Tempel zurückkehren können?

„Nein." Trotz seines Vorsatzes keine Schwäche zu zeigen, war das Nein nicht mehr als ein niedergeschlagenes Flüstern.

„Finden du sie musst." Gute Idee. Und wie? Wenn er sie nicht spüren konnte und bis jetzt nichts gewusst hatte? Wie sollte er sie dann finden?

„Wir haben Informationen von Meister Gallia, welche sich zurzeit auf Kashyyyk aufhält, erhalten. Sie ist sich sicher, sie gesehen zu haben. Jedoch.."

Meister Windu unterbrach seine Rede mit einer nachdenklichen Pause

„Jedoch?" Qui Gon verlor allmählich seine Geduld. „Ihre Machtsignatur ist schwer zu erfassen. Meister Gallia meint, es wäre so, als ob sie zu einem gewissen Grad verändert wäre."

Wieder Stille und Blicke. „Verändert? Wie ist das möglich?" Er hatte schon vieles gehört, aber eine geänderte Machtsignatur war ihm fremd. Vielleicht ein Verwandter? Ob es möglich ist, dass es ihr Kind ist? Sein Kind? Sie müsste jetzt knapp über 20 sein.. In Qui Gons Kopf rumorte es. Er spielte jedes mögliche Szenario durch und wurde abrupt von Meister Ki-Adi-Mundi unterbrochen - „Blutsverwandte haben zwar eine ähnliche Machtsignatur, jedoch nicht in diesen Ausmaßen wie sie Adi beschrieben hat." Sein mentaler Schild dürfte doch nicht so gut sein, wie er immer dachte. Stille. Qui Gon wusste nicht ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht. Er musste auf jeden Fall darüber Meditieren. Hoffentlich half ihm das weiter.

„Wir wissen, dass zumindest der Midi-Chlorianwert bei einem unveränderten Klon der selbe ist, wie bei seinem Original. Dennoch können minimale Abweichungen des Gencodes auftauchen, welche zu einer geringfügigen Änderung der Machtsignatur führen können." Klärte ihn Mace auf. Als Qui Gon kein Wort des Einwands fand, fuhr er fort. „Meister Gallia ist noch etwas aufgefallen, auch wenn die Machtsignatur annähernd ident war, so war die Aura stark verändert. Sie spürte ein hohes Maß an Zorn, Furcht und Macht."

Das konnte nicht sein. Sie war niemals zornig gewesen oder hatte sich vor etwas gefürchtet. Zugegeben, er konnte sich gut an einige Momente erinnern, in denen ihr Temperament mit ihr durchgegangen ist. Einige ist untertrieben, eher viele Momente. Die meisten Ausbrüche hatte er selbst verursacht, dennoch diese Wut nie von Dauer oder von großem Ausmaß. Meister Gallia hatte sich bestimmt geirrt, wahrscheinlich war sie von den ganzen Wookies auf dem Planeten so verwirrt, dass sie schon Geister sah.

Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, und wollte auch nicht. Was sollte er schon sagen? Natürlich würde er sie suchen. Natürlich würde er alles dafür tun sie zu finden. „Morgen du und dein Padawan aufbrechen ihr werdet."

Ohne weitere Worte verabschiedete sich Qui Gon und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Obi- Wan. An ihn hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Wie sollte er ihm das Erklären? Wie sollte er ihm erklären, was diese Mission für ihn bedeutet? Er war sein Meister und sollte ihm ein Vorbild sein, und nicht andauernd Regeln brechen. Eigentlich brach er diese eine Regel schon seit .. immer.

Seit dem er sie kannte liebte er sie und da er mit ihr aufgewachsen ist, war das sein gesamtes Leben lang. Er kannte nichts anderes, er würde nicht wissen, was er sonst ihr gegenüber fühlen. Der Kodex war ihm nun vollkommen gleich, wenn er sie tatsächlich finden würde, würde er wieder die Regeln brechen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Nun stand er vor der Tür. Er konnte dahinter Obi Wans Unruhe spüren. Der arme Junge wartete auf seinen Meister und ging nervös auf und ab, auch ihm waren die gemischten Gefühle der Ratsmitglieder am Morgen nicht verborgen geblieben. Doch weswegen? Hatte es etwas mit Meister Jinn zu tun? Warum war er noch nicht hier? Fragen über Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf als er sich zum dritten Mal auf die Meditationsmatte setzte. Schließlich ging die Tür auf und sein Meister kam hinein. Obi Wan sagte nichts und wartete darauf, dass sein Meister ihn über die Situation aufklärte. „Wir brechen morgen nach Kashyyyk zu Meister Gallia auf." Mit diesen knappen Worten zog sich Meister Jinn in sein Quartier zurück.


End file.
